1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reactive compound for removing acid compounds from fumes or gases at high temperature, and the process for its preparation.
2. Description of the Background
Various methods are known for preparing reactive compounds, in particular carbonates from bicarbonates, which enable products to be obtained for use as alkaline sorbents in acid fume removal processes in the gaseous phase.